


Brain Storm

by RollAHealCheck



Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: i am a lazy person, i like reading more, ideas that will never be written by me, just getting ideas out of my head, some spoilers I guess, you can take this and write your own stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollAHealCheck/pseuds/RollAHealCheck
Summary: Just me putting ideas out into the world that I won't write, but maybe someone else will





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't intend to write these ideas into full length stories and this is mostly so someone else can take these ideas if they want them

     So I have been seeing so many Dick Grayson as talon AU's going around lately that it got me wondering why he didn't pop up in the forever evil story line. So as a broke collage student with no money, with no nearby comic store, and feeling like a terrible person if I don't actually buy the comic rather than just let it stew in my head I used the power of wiki.

    Threw wiki I found out that earth 3 Dick Grayson is freaking dead. Killed by the heroic version of the joker known there as the jokester, then sent to owlman limb by limb via the mail. My brain being what it is could not accept this though so this led to me thinking to much about how to fix this.

    Lets not forget to mention that the reason that the jokester was able to kill him because Dick went after him alone. He went after him alone after Owlman tells him that he was the one that killed Dick's parents and sister on that earth after seeing him and deciding I want that basically.

    I thought of two ways to fix this in my head one was way more comic book plausible while the other was an obvious fix it fanfic for two things.

1) The more comic book route is that the court of owls does exist on earth 3 and the chemical compound that is used on the talons of the main earth in the DC universe was used running threw Dick's veins. After getting all the body parts back Owlman pull a Victor Frankenstein and sewed all the body parts back together and locked him up in the house cause lets face it Thomas Wayne is obsessed with Dick and doesn't want to let him go out and get killed again.

2) The fix it fanfic version involves, cause I love young justice, Wally West ending up on earth 3 saving Dick from jokester and the both of them having to go on the run and find a way to get back to earth 16, that's the earth young justice is on if I remember correctly, cause no way would Wally leave any version of his best friend to a place of complete misery.

Now I could be wrong about some facts, but I just had to write this so that it was out of my head so have fun with this stuff

If I get more ideas this is my new dumping ground for them


	2. Chapter 2

So I keep reading fanfics where Dick is basically family in human form and I love Greek myths so another idea popped into my head a fanfic where Dick is the Demigod son of Hestia goddess of the hearth. 

I know Hestia is one of the virgin goddesses and that Dicks mom is Mary Grayson. 

But hey this is fanfiction we can change things to fit the story we want to tell.

to get to where Hestia is Dicks mom my brain said well like gods do Hestia changed her form and became Mary Grayson after falling in love with a mortal. She only leaves Dick after falling due to not being allowed to expose the Greek gods to the world.

Why did I think Hestia when I thought demigod Dick? cause Hestia is the goddess of family, is always there for her siblings, none seems to hate her, she is the technical first born child, and is the one who basically made homes home.

So this made me think well this would be interesting, but I am not a writer I wouldn't be able to write a story around this though I like this idea so I am putting it here.


End file.
